AWESOME RAP BATTLES SEASON 3 EPISODE 1
by FireSpeed
Summary: IT'S FINALLY HERE! THE BIGGEST AND LARGEST AND BEST RAP BATTLE I'VE EVER KNOW! SONIC VS MARIO 3! Why are you still reading this? CLICK ME FOR AWESOMENESS! (Beat:Epic Rap/Hip Hop Beat)


The battle started as Sonic sleeping in his bed. Then the camera goes closer to him.  
Sonic:What... AAAAAH!  
Then the scene went black. Sonic woke up by the sun.  
Sonic:Ow, where am I?  
He noticed he is handcuffed.  
Then he saw Mordecai holding a spear and every character from the past battles.  
Sonic:Oh, hello. You're Mordecai from Twilight VS You.  
Mordecai:Shut up and get up.  
Sonic:What is this about?  
Mordecai:Move over to the plank.  
Sonic:Ok.  
Sonic and Mordecai walked towards the plank. At the bottom, it is a endless void like in Super Mario.  
Sonic:MARIO!  
Then comes Mario on a hovercraft.  
Mario:Yes.  
Sonic:This is your last chance, battle me or DIE!

Awesome Rap Battles...

Mario:Ok, release him.  
Mordecai:Fine.  
Mordecai grabbed the keys from his pocket and unlocked Sonic.  
Sonic:Thanks.

Sonic

Mario pulled out a remote.  
Mario:This remote teleports to a battlefield where we can rap.  
Sonic:Bring your game on.

VS

Mario:Ok then.  
Mario press the button and every character teleported to the battlefield.

Mario

Sonic is at green hill zone and Mario is at Mushroom Kingdom somehow seeing each other. The crowd and Mordecai was on in there seats, ready for the battle.

BEGIN!

Mario:You join the big league's but you will die.  
A silly little hedgehog with Dorothy high heels is gonna eat some poisonous pie.  
No wonder they call you the blue devil, you have a big attitude.  
Can't you go somewhere far from hire, dude?  
Scratch that, gonna turn you into hedgehog soup.  
Why not run away from me and play barbie's with your group.  
Not to mention you steal Cinderella's gloves.  
In this battle, my votes are above.

Sonic:You're risking your life for some stupid love?  
Stealing Cinderella gloves, I guess wear your girlfriend's gloves.  
Not only you fall in the void.  
But you also got annoyed.  
Stomp you like a goomba.  
Throw your outfit like a koopa.  
You call that a mustache? I call it a black sharpie trail.  
Remember this fact, I'm NOT slow as a snail.

Mario:My franchise is better then yours, one in the million.  
Instead a tomahawk, the barber gave your head a Brazilian.  
You see this M, it stands for me.  
I won all 3 battles, can't you see?  
I'm old and a have a better flow.  
At least I don't have different designs from the upcoming show.  
By the time you finished, you will get owned.  
Maybe Sonic EXE is cloned.

Sonic:Silly little blusher.  
Why not go back as a flusher?  
Italian or American?  
Maybe Nintendo should do some deletion.  
Redesigning your face into a troll.  
Then change you into a bigger chubby hole.  
I'll be the next one to save her in the game.  
My franchise is big while you're is turning out lame.

Mario:I cried when I got my job from Nintendo, you're lame as before.  
There is NES, GameCube, but there's no Wii will win, Nintendo 64!

Sonic:Sure, I run all day, but I don't care, visit a motel.  
Have you every really need a game called a hotel?

Mario:You're just jealous because I'm the hero.  
The only rating on your games are a zero.

Sonic:Been around for generations.  
Pretty sure you don't have education.

Mario:Have games like Sonic Fighters, Sonic R you Pr***.  
Also a remake of your first game in 2006.  
Calling my mustache a marker?  
Seeing your eyes are getting darker.

Sonic:Jesus, don't be a jerk.  
You're just jealous because your love is your work.  
Get ready, because about to be the fastest thing alive.  
With the chaos emeralds, you have 0% of survive.

Mario (Eats Fire Flower and raps fast):I'm in the heat mode now.  
You're working for me, how?  
Because Sega is bad at graphic's.  
Look both ways, I think there might be traffic.  
Fastest thing alive, how is that possible?  
Heck in hire, you're whole legacy is purchasable.  
You're losing this battle, your speed won't help.  
In the future, your fans will crap themselves.

Sonic (Using the chaos emeralds and raps fast):I transform into my super form.  
Your a possible character that should never be born.  
Using mushrooms and flowers, isn't that sick?  
You need join Bowser in the pit, you Di**.  
Uncle Chuck made this shoes, so I can run like a pro.  
In my games, your not in my bro.  
Let's get back to redesigning and turn your lips into a zipper.  
You saved the Galaxy, what about the big dipper?

Mario:Scratch all those things and every you say is a lie.  
With your golden rings, what are you gonna buy?

Sonic:I can buy the fact's that you are losing.  
My winner votes are oozing.

Mario:Now I know how you got created with that.  
You turned into the world's fastest rat.

Sonic:I thought you said I'm a hedgehog.  
Besides plumbing and video games, want other job's?

(Beat slows down. Also Mario and Sonic returned back to normal) Mario:I'm fine with my business.  
Did you use that I'm being lame? You work out by fitness.

Sonic:Truth that I won.  
You can't even get married with your girlfriend and don't have a son.

Mario:Really, a sidekick nerd named Tails and a punchbag named Knuckles.  
Shadow isn't the ultimate life form and around Amy, you always struggle.  
Why am I facing you anyway, I rather take on your bad guy.  
He's named Eggman? Please. I'll eat him for breakfast pie.

Sonic:You are a really annoying plumber you know. (Mario:Hey.)  
You have a brother that used to be cool, but now he's G**.  
Pretty sure Yoshi looks like a clown.  
That's way you are going you're going down.

Mario and Sonic (Head against Head):You know, every time I look into your into your face troll!  
You have a unlucky life and your face is birth control!

Then Sonic and Mario breaks the head to head thing and looked at the crowd. They have their mouths wide open.  
Sonic:Guys, who won this battle?  
Mario:Who is freaking next?  
Sonic:Tell us what in the reviews PLEASE tell is now.  
Mario:We really need your suggestions.  
Sonic and Mario:You decide.

(Title shaking) AWESOME RAP... AWESOME RAP... AWESOME RAP BATTLES!


End file.
